imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
FemIOT
FemIOT: X vs Y was the much-anticipated first Imperium Offtopicum game managed by Omega124. Inspired by her trend of ultrafeminist states in previous games, it was in large part a satire of the militant strands of third-wave feminism, and was predicated on total political polarization of the sexes. In this sense, FemIOT is the first game whose premise and theme is sociological, rather than historic-political. The game was conceived in early 2014 and was officially launched 1 August; unfortunately, a combination of player irreverence and a rage-fueled GM rant that she instantly regretted led Omega to unceremoniously cancel it before completing the third update. Game mechanics The game began in the Spring of 20XX with each turn representing a three-month season. As in Imperium Offtopicum XIV, it was primarily roleplay-based with four statistics providing a rough gauge of a country's Political, Economic, Military and Cultural strength. At the start of the game, players designated their faction as either Male or Female, resulting in unique modes of gameplay: Female Representing sedentary civilization, Female players followed the usual model of nation-states. New nations received 8 contiguous territories and 4 claims in later turns, with various additional costs depending on size, distance, and Male presence. Female states were industrialized and thus economically self-sufficient. While they could not assemble as large or well-trained a standing army as Male hordes, they enjoyed technological superiority as well as access to air and naval forces. Male Male factions represented nomadic hunter-gatherer tribes (or "hordes") which players controlled as a unit on the map. Each turn a horde could move up to four provinces. Movement through neutral territory automatically converted it to hordeland, which cost double for Female players to claim and halved movement costs of any horde travelling through. While not stated in the rules, the first update implied that hordelands were stripped bare of usable goods and that remaining stationary too long would starve themselves out. Male solders were comparatively stronger and better-trained, but used inferior equipment to Female states. They also could not field permanent air or naval forces, gaining temporary access to overseas transport through special events. Combat Combat was conducted through war plans to the GM; results incorporated a degree of randomness, but were determined primarily by common sense at the GM's discretion. Depending on the factions involved, combat carried additional rules: * Female v Female followed the "usual" combat system; countries could continue claiming while at war, but doing so imposed progressively harsher combat handicaps; * Male v Female: A horde attacked Female territory by moving into the province; upon victory the land was designated 'occupied' and only converted into hordeland if not returned in a final peace settlement, or if the entire country was defeated. Females could lead expeditions into hordelands to attack an army directly, but at a combat disadvantage the deeper into hordelands the salient needed to penetrate; * Male v Male: Two hordes moving into the same province could opt to fight for dominance, inflicting above-average damage to both sides; the winner remained in the province while the loser retreated to neighbouring territory. Excepting egregious circumstances, defeated hordes were not destroyed but would retreat to lick their wounds, although successive losses without proper time to recuperate would lead it to disband. Additionally, hordes would grow "restless" if left too long without a fight, potentially leading to unpredictable behaviour. Storyline In 2015, a meteor shower inflicts catastrophic damage and environmental devastation across the globe. The viable human population was put into peril, and in an effort to prevent extinction, men were placed in breeding camps as a precautionary measure. With men's removal from the public sphere, women became the dominant sex and in the ensuing years political discourse adopted an express female chauvinism. Ten years before the game's start, the remaining male population revolted in the so-called Great Divorce, quitting matriarchal society to form the nomadic hordes and triggering the collapse of numerous nations in the process. By 20XX, the gender divide has become insurmountable and the factions are squaring off for the final decisive confrontation. Category:Satirical games Category:Post-apocalyptic games Category:FemIOT